User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome ]] Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Re: DVD Basically it would be formatted with a wikipedia style dvd chart (here's a link for reference http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Bones_episodes#DVD_releases). Then I would title each dvd volume by the numbers given by viz (example, 12 The Rescue) and DVD Box sets by titles given by viz(except for the 5th anniversary anime dvd collection released only in Japan). For example Season 1 is called the substitute and contains uncut episodes #1-20, two bilingual(English and Japanese)stereo tracks and english subtitles, clean ending, Production Art, Behind the scenes of BLEACH, and run time approx. 500 minutes The movies and individual disks, and special editions would follow a similar format. Also different editions of box sets(viz sometimes sells deluxe editions, in the season 3 deluxe boxset you got a replica of hollow Ichigo's mask forming, a poster(this comes in the standard edition as well) and two postcards featuring Ichigo and Toshiro). I could give more details but I would be going all night. But for the long of the short of it each section would contain the title of the product and all the episodes included, release dates, and extra features and specials. Hope this helps clear things up, --Lemursrule 05:02, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Blogs I think its obvious that these blogs are getting out of hand. At first it was the Forums but now the new thing is the blogs. It wouldn't be an issue if there wasn't so much emphasize on only being on the site to engage in blog stuff. No one is actually editing and most of the users that over abuse the blogs dont do any actual editing on the site. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the intrusion but I saw this and could not help but comment. A blog is a place where people can share their ideas. If a person only wants to participate in blogs, so be it. We have a good time. As you see, I still edit articles and make proper revisions. You need to give us a place to interact. We are having a good time on the blogs and it is what is currently keeping me on the site. If a person chooses to only participate in the blogs, so be it. They are not hurting the site by doing so. We are not hurting you, nor the site so please leave us be--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 02:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm in agreement with Godisme on this one. GinIchimaru 02:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Pages Im not sure if your aware but I put together two new pages for translation and grammar. TO help the site so that people who excel at grammar can have an ordered way of staying on top of the much needed grammar work on the site. The translation page is obviously for those with skill in translation instead of having the discussions all over the place and on pages that can support it they now how their own page to do bring up translation issues. so the pages check the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee and then the respective Translation Corner and Grammar Corner pages. If there is anything you want to add or change. But let me know what you think.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Who is this I think this is on bleach but what person puts their sword in mid air, let's go of it and spins it in the air to activate it Profile Picture Oh my bad!!! Duly noted!!! Sorry!! :D SunXia 09:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oops I unwittingly created a redirect page to Renji Abarai#Zanpakutō calld Hihō Zabimaru. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 15:48, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Your User Page Arrancar109 Admin guy, a vandal named LuVgAaRa attacked your user page, he/she wiped off the favorite character info for Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Starrk and Hollow Ichigo. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 17:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) No problem, lots of users have trouble with vandals, if I find any of them i'll make sure to mention it to you or another Admin. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Passing it on Sorry to bother you but everytime I try give this user a message it says that the site is having difficulties and cannot load this page and whatnot so if it isn't to much trouble could you mention to User:MercifulAssassin that he/she should ask on the article talk page if it's okay to add an image before doing so. if you can't I'll try it again later. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 00:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandal I can see you're already aware of V N C messing with the status on Starrk and Harribel's pages, just saying since I'm an Admin on a couple other sites and I need to know the rules, would this be punished by blocking or should the pages be protected temporarily?. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 01:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I took care of him. He is new and did not seem to know the rules. I told him to not undo an edit made by an admin unless speaking with them first and that starrk and harribel ARE dead. Let him off with a warning.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 01:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks, I'm a newbie admin compared to most and I don't understand the job very well, so it helps when you mention how to deal with vandals and such. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) IRC Chat Room: Yea or Nay? What do you think about creating a chat room on IRC for discussions, questions, debates, and friendly banter? I'd love to discuss this topic in depth with you or anyone else that's interested. Please let me know what you think! ^_^ AnimeGeek7 03:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) New OP and ED AMAZING! If you have not watched then you must. Also the censoring on Harribel was acceptable, it actually looked normal, It was how I imagined it would look. Plus Chad as Rocky, Nel, Hiyori, Mashiro, the little rascals, Tosen as Michael Jackson, and more. ED big shout out to American pop culture. --Lemursrule 22:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey Arrancar, Yyp told me it'd be best to check with you if this signature was okay. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)| 02:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Is this better? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 05:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Pics There seems to be a considerable issue with these pics that we should have a policy for. The intro pics shouldn't be admissible. Im not entirely sure whats wrong with waiting for the actual episode to depict the scene that users find it necessary to rush the process. It doesn't do anything but clutter the sight with more pictures and the intro pics will likely end up being replaced anyway as they aren't entirely accurate to what is portrayed in the story line. They should only be usable on a users page if not then they are deleted just as any other pic not in use. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 09:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) How about adding this to the "Using Images" section of the Image Policy: *"Only images from official sources, such as the manga, anime and databooks, may be used in the articles. Images from the opening and closing credits of the anime may not be used in the articles (his is because of differences in the art style, as well as inaccuracies and discrepancies in the portrayal of certain characters and/or scenes)." Might be worth adding a list of what is expected of profile pictures too. Also, it's been asked on Bleach Wiki talk:Featured Picture if the pictures from the intro would be allowed for the feat. picture vote. There's nothing in the rules about it, other than they must come from the manga or anime. I don't really mind either way. There are good pics in it, even if they have problems that rules them out of being used on the articles. If we allow them, it should only be for this month though, or else people will be putting the same images up every month until the anime gets to that point in the story. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) What's up? Why did you change the Harribel thing back about her censorship. If you look at the pictures like I stated in the summary, her jacket is the same length in both pictures. The wind or however the jacket 'flow' was drawn just makes it look otherwise. Look where the bottom corner of the jacket is, and where it cuts across behind her back same length. Telling people that it was extended is wrong. The only thing added for censorship was the bottom of the mask extending to cover the bottom of her breasts. The black stripe is just a design addition. TehStrikez 15:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Old Character Infobox Problem I added the html code like that guy did to get the capital letters for male/female. I can't think of any other way of fixing it. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 08:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Isshin/Aizen Zanpakuto I had just noticed that the guard on Isshin's zanpakuto is similar to that of Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu, I was just wonder if you might think that a mere coincidence or that it may have a symbolic meaning, as Aizen had stated that he did know alot about Ichigo and this may represent some form of lineage between the two?NeroDynamic 04:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) 'sup Hello :) (I'm posting it here because, well, you were one of the first member I saw on the wikia and that stuff ~) I know that I'm not active and it's due to some RL problems/busyness. Tough I sometime jump here to see what's going on. I'm quite happy to see that the wiki evolved so nicely and that "we" even managed to get more than 1k articles. So, just posting here to tell ya that I'm still around(So egoist :D) and that I'm impressed by the quality of the work you(&otheradmins/community) have done during the time I wasn't around. To end that, Thanks for taking care of teh wikia :) Titles sorry I got your message just after moving a second page. I'll disscus it first next time. Moving Ishida V Cirucci... Hey. I saw your correspondence with Kiisama (I'm in the middle of editing the article for the fight project) and I have to say I think the move was not necessary. There are many fights in which there are multiple participants, but the fight is mamed after the two or three main combatants. I think the page should be moved back, especially because the move could be significant to many other fights. For example Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Luppi should be changed to Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Luppi [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 07:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I listed them as being there but they did nothing in that fight and it wasn't essentially about them. As Weedefinition said of the issue with why it can't change I agree and there is a issue of space a relevance in the fight. They didn't use any attacks that we can even issue. Those who don't use actual attacks or use very little should only be listed once. I also don't particular care for work I put alot of time and thought into being summarily disregarded. The original way is fine. There was no discussion about it and I most likely wouldn't agree if there was one. It messes up other pages and takes more time to fix when others who weren't even involved in the project seem to to just do what they want such as that particular user did, as i notice you told them more than once. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Source Oh, I see!!! thank you for the help. So if I go to... let's say Barnes & Noble I should be able to find them? KidRah 18:41, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Featured Article Chad and Renji are already on the list. I didn't add Orihime as she barely appeared in this weeks episode, and her article needs referencing/cleaning badly. Rukia's article is also in desperate need of an overhaul & referencing. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) hi im new. i my name is tigerman anyway as i said im new and i recewntly added a qoute to the sajin komumora page in which captain sajin is qouted as saying to hirako shinji in ch. 367:page 04 that: i join my blade with yours Masked Visitor. and i found this particular qoute cool. howver when i tried to add it to the reference part i didnt know how to do it so could u plse do it for me. p.s. thje chapter name is called: my enemy is your enemy. he is qouted as saying that in the bottom most left handed panel on www. onemanga.com. here is a link for your convenience: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/367/04/ Tigerman123 02:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gin vs. Ichigo pic Hey, I have a bigger version of the file all ready but unfortunately when I went to upload it, I accidentally uploaded the unedited page. Now I have having a strange problem where I can't upload another file without Bleach wiki dying on me. So I have uploaded the file else where, http://pics.livejournal.com/tinni/pic/000aged0 do you mind saving image from that location and uploading it? Thanks. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) i have a ? yesterday i added a qoute on the sajin koumomora page and today when i checked back it waqsnt there. y the qoute is as follows. in chapter 367 page 04 when shinji goes to attack aizen sajin tells him: "i join my blade with yours masked visitor." i found this a pretty cool qoute. and it was said by sajin himself. so y has it been deleted am i not senior enough to edit pages or what. cuz if this is going to happen often that whenever i edit or add something on a page then i might as well not put anything anywhere. Yammy Hey, I just changed Yammy vs. Urahara's fight page and then saw your post on minato's page. Is it alright if I leave it to the way I changed it or do you want it to say 10th espada again?--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 02:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yammy Its true that I could've waited a bit longer before acting on the change. I figured that with the evidence that was presented that u guys would agree, and according to ur comment, u do at the very least. I don't kno how long u have been on, but Salubri has been on for a couple of hours. He did not voice any opinion so I figured he did not care. Tinni, Godisme & Ginichimaru all said they agreed. With no opposition I went ahead and took care of it. Srry. As for the move?? Are u referring to me moving the Translation corners Archive? If not then I don't kno what u mean, cause I didn't move Yammys page. I only moved the Archive, a page I created, cause the URL was wrong. A mistake I made cause I have never Archived a page before. I've only ever archived talkpages. I haven't seen a page moved since I've been back, tho I won't pretend that I have been as vigilant as I once was. If users moving pages has become a problem, then I recommend we make it a rule that if broken, then the user is banned. I can't recall off of the top of my head, but I don't kno of any rule against moving pages set in any Policy, tho I do believe it is discouraged in the MoS, which I have to re-read due to new updates. Maybe a strict warning can be programmed in the welcome message, I'll let u guys decide. Still, other users moving pages is not my fault. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 02:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh. OK then. Yeah, I rushed the change and I can understand y u reacted the way u did. I'm going to re-read the policies latr tonight. Srry bout the misunderstanding. I usually try not to assume what u Admins will say or think, and we still don't kno what Yyp thinks. tho my intuition paid off this time, it might not always, and if memory serves it hasn't always. I only brought up the move thing cause I thought it was a problem while I was away, and I'm glad to hear that it wasn't. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 03:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) User: JULEZ Can you ban this guy. All of his edits are pure spam and after I gave him several warnings he proceeded to edit my talk page trying to make it look like Minato called me a "poopyhead" and then did the same thing on the page he has been trying to edit--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh nice--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. Just trying to do my part around the site--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Arrancar Template Hey Arrancar109. I have been surfing the site and just noticed that a large number of Arrancars have not had their template updated. While looking around I noticed that pretty much only the Espada have the new template. Is their template only for the Espada and if so is Salubri working on templates for the Fraccion and Numeros? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 20:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) OK then. I was just wondering if u guys were still working on them and if u needed help. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 20:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Zanjutsu for Arrancar. " Back during the Soul Society arc, Aizen stated the 4 forms of Shinigami combat, which are Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kido, and Hoho (AKA, Flash Steps/Shunpo)" I know about all of this; but if this is true; then why is Zanjutsu listed under a strength for Arrancar (which was caused the whole Hakuda for Arrancar post)? Captain Brooks 07:37, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Profile Pic changes I'm not implying that I think they need changing, I'm simply giving possibilites. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 19:11, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, I haven't noticed any good quality, close up, daytime, face-to-the-camera shots, but maybe I'll come across something. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 00:09, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:"Suspected Game" Image Hey, thanks for removing those images. They have been bothering me for someone and I am glad they are being removed. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:10, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey I was wondering why only some articles have a relationship section? I wouldnt mind starting to add relationship sections to other pages, i just dont want to start doing so without an admins permission. Thanks for any help. GinIchimaru 01:18, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah your right, i will wait it out and ask the other admin too. thanks for the advice. GinIchimaru 03:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article In relation to featured article i have issued this statement to both involved: Considering I have been watching the Featured Article all the past week. I also have been watching whatever this is unfold and not in a good way. What I have witnessed so far is unnecessary rivalry whether joking or no the votes are supposed to be about article quality. I fully understand people have their favorite characters and are more inclined to vote for them and I turn a blind eye to that point mostly if the concept of the voting policy is followed. Fixing votes either by encouraging or influencing others is not acceptable. If a users vote is unacceptable they should have read the voting policy to determine what is acceptable. If they aren't concerned enough to find out why their vote was discounted and correct the situation then thats their problem. But such things are between the user and the admin, not other users goading them into shifting the vote for their favored pick or otherwise. The oppose votes are for acceptable opposition to issues detailed in the voting policy. My issue is what appears as an organized effort to subvert votes in one direction. The matter will be discussed amongst the admin as to what votes determined by situations involving what i detailed above, will be kept and what wont. Hopefully in the future such actions wont be necessary. In such an issue I would speak to you and Yyp on the Admin page. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) blocked template Since I am no longer blocked, is there a way I can get rid of the blocked template on my talkpage or whatever it's called or will I have to harass someone until they decide to take it down, or am I branded for life? Benihime101 03:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Response It seems like junk trivia to me and not really relavent to what the user was claiming it to be. Also as for the featured article situation. Im not really gonna sweat the issue. Ill leave the votes mostly as it but there needs to be some talks about influencing votes and campaigning for votes or a particular article. Also how much much do you say we are associated with the animanga wiki sight. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:24, May 1, 2010 (UTC) New Pages Hi, I came because User: Zypo has recently created a couple of pages: Watermelon Hollow and Filler to which I don't really see a use, but I'm not sure if the existance of this pages was discussed of anything (it doesn't look like it, but they were created hours ago and no action has been taken) so I wanted to know if these new pages have been generally accepted into the community and for what use (I especially don't see the point to the Filler one, maybe I'm failing to see a bigger picture), and if not to have the user warned about the creation of articles like these --[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 02:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't the Watermelon Hollow be placed on the List of Hollows pg, and I don't see the use of the Filler pg. I have to agree with Lia. UraharaHitsugaya 02:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) The Watermelon Hollow can't be placed on the List of Hollows because only named Hollows (like Shrieker, Fishbone D, Metastacia, etc) can be placed on that list. Otherwise we would have a ridiculously long list of Hollows that showed up for two seconds and discussions for which Hollow was relevant enough to be added to the list and which one not. Or so I think. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 03:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry I thought that was the actual name of the hollow, lol. Guess they should both be deleted, because they dont really serve a purpose, maybe they can be mentioned elsewhere; but I can't think of any section. UraharaHitsugaya 03:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Lilynette Gingerback Exactly, why did you revert the changes I did in that page? If you can tell me... -Rambard 15:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Huh I added some info to the Holow page but it was removed I used facts from the manga and the anime why was it removed?Creator5000 16:14, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Images Well, thanks for the explanation, I felt like I was going in blind when adding the pictures, thank you for giving me the format. And for what it's worth, I do normally add the pics at the beginning of paragraphs, that single picture (Ulquiorra analizing Orihime's powers) was at the end because it was kinda from the previous paragraph and I wasn't sure of how to place it, in the end it looked the same as if I changed it to the next paragraph but I forgot to do it. Anyway, I'll go to download and watch more episodes for the Luppi raid and the Hueco mundo arc to complete the pictures thing, I'll keep in mind all this stuff, and sorry for messing the format and all that stuff. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 02:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Administratorfication So you only make someone an admin if it gets too busy for the current ones too handle? -[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]-(Talk)- 06:22, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well according to that list I'm not there just yet, and I'm not desperate to become an admin, I just know I would like beiing one here. The reasons why I don't qualify are that I don't enforce policies very much, and I don't scope out vandalism, I just stop it when I see it, and I wouldn't consider myself to be trusted by the Admins very much, as far as I know. -[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]-(Talk)- 06:57, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and yeah I know, admins don't make the rules they follow and enforce them, and have a certain amount of authority over regular users. But that doesn't mean they can't be blocked or de-administratorfied.-[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]-(Talk)- 07:42, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Pics from Manga based episodes Hey, I guess you didn't see the discussion but I brought it up in the Forum:Spoiler Policy sometime ago about what we were going to do with manga based chapters and Salubri stated that since the manga based chapters simply presented coloured pictures of the already existing manga based pictures, we didn't have to wait for subs. A stance I agreed with since they weren't spoilers. Since neither you nor Yyp commented, the assumption was that you didn't have objections and a lot of people were told that they didn't have to wait. Although this is the first time someone has tried to update pictures before the sub is out. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) If the image is low quality then it should be removed under "low quality" image clause of the image policy, NOT the spoiler policy. Some people do have access to high quality raw. Those images often have the advantage of being subtitle free when screen capped. I myself have resorted to double download in order to get non-subtitled pics. So I am not saying let low quality image in, just that substituting colour images for existing black and white images from the manga do not constitute spoilers. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:25, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Latest Chapter Thanks a ton. -[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]-(Talk)- 07:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yo If my memory servers me right when Grimmjow releases his Pantera he is already battle wron with the scar in his chest. I'll go back and look at the episodes of those fights, I have them save in my external hard-drive and see what I can find. WhiteStrike(talk) 08:01, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Image move Hey, I need a favour. I accidentally uploaded an image under a wrong title. Can you please move YammyHangsFromLedge.jpg to YammyTriesToSmashIshida.jpg? Thanks heaps! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 13:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Bakudo 79: Kuyo Shibari Excuse me, but Shibari (縛) means Restriction or Binding. This is what Ohana says in 2CH Forums. And Kuyo (九曜), has 2 meanings really: * Nine divine stars * Family Emblem; A desing that where 8 small circles engulf a ninth big one. So, the correct meaning of Kuyo Shibari may be Restriction of the 9 Divine stars. Ichigo Kurosaki Hollow mask Hi Arrancar 109. I know I'm new here, so I shouldn't really give advice, but I noticed that Ichigo's eyes reverted to their usual hollow state in his short ambush on Aizen, but his page still says that his left eye remains human and the other eye has nothing in it. I don't know why this is, but maybe it would be good to look in to. Thanks. Aeron Solo 16:29, May 6, 2010 (UTC) The Saga pages Well Tinni brought the subject up even though I have also stated my issue previously. Basically she is in agreement that the saga pages should go. They are nothing more than a wall of text, unreferenced, with fan made titles and offer no accuracy or purpose. They pretty much defeat the purpose of the entire sight and what were trying to do here as far as bringing quality work. In any case I have already placed a marked for deletion sign on the Arrancar saga page. The idea is to delete all of them as the fight project pretty much handles the various arcs and are supplemented by the article pages and the volume and anime projects. If we can get them gone as soon as possible that would be great. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I want to say something to you Just between you and me, I am reading quite a lot of negative comments from users in the blogs, and to be honest, it's nothing new or good. I don't comment every single time like the others nor do I want to be involved in any blog, and prefer to love instead of hating all of the Bleach characters. Love does not complain. I love most, if not all characters from Bleach, no matter what people say or think. Just because people can voice their opinion, doesn't mean they should be a jerk. I'm not going to waste my time at all voicing my hatred or annoyance in the form of blogs. I say, live your life to the fullest. I may dislike some personality, but I am going to keep them to myself, regardless. Dekoshu talk 18:52, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Tite Kubo likes Lady Gaga! I kinda figured out by Tite said it on his twitter account on his new iPhone he got yesterday. --Lemursrule 23:38, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 How come there isn't a page for it yet? Some info was released and I think it's enough for HTS7 be made into a page. I even put info on the Appearances in other media section on Ulquiorra's page but it was removed. There is even a pic for Ira Yammy here. So what do you think?--Kisukeiscool100396 21:07, May 9, 2010 (UTC) http://i41.tinypic.com/2mwe4xk.jpg Hey You might wanna check some of these blogs. Im not sure if they have anything to do with Bleach at all. Some talk about Kubo but mostly it has nothing to do with this site or the content of the site. There are a few that are recent that ive looked at as questionable. What do you think. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:14, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Well from what I have seen User blog:Darknesslover5000/What happen to Souls who are by Hollows? needs to go because this is a topic already up in the forum im sure as well as im not sure why people are responding to this like its a significant topic to bring up so many years into the series. User blog:UraharaHitsugaya/You Remind Me Of... has to do more with personal stuff then the actual characters largely outside world conversations. User blog:Lemursrule/HAHA I knew it! Tite Kubo Likes Lady Gaga Im not sure this has anything to do with this site besides something that kubo twittered about his personal preference. It has nothing to do with his work and if this was a site about him personally it would be one thing. Also the one you just mentioned it has nothing to do with this site. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) As an admin You might wanna weigh in your thoughts on Yyps talk page to the accusations a user is throwing around. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 20:13, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah my bad Didn't realise we're not allowed to use opening screen, ah well, thanks for the heads up Megidra 17:14, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Where do you find episode titles? Hi, I have looked at both the opening and ending of each episode as well as other areas of an episode, and I seem to have trouble finding the episode title. Can you please tell me where to find it? Thanks. Manj 07:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm trying to fix the incorrect information with Horin. Though apparently I'm not doing it correctly since you keep deleting it. The incantation and the pronunciation on the wiki is actually incorrect. Egolds01 04:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Submission of new kido problem. Hey, I'm trying to fix the incorrect information with Horin. Though apparently I'm not doing it correctly since you keep deleting it. The incantation and the pronunciation on the wiki is actually incorrect. It should be Dissipate into black, Rondanini. An ill fated resentment, cast your own self into oblivion. Bakudou #9, Houin (Seal Circle). The one currently there is for Geki. [[User:Egolds01|Egolds01 04:31, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ]] Got it, thanks. RE: "Enhanced Speed" on Uraharas page I though the same thing. Id go with enhanced agility and reflexes.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 05:45, May 16, 2010 (UTC) kido ranks if the other three areas of zankensoki have ranks, how come kido don't? just curious and have been itching to make on 1Tensa Zabimaru 05:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC). Lack of References Just a heads up, I was looking through most of the Bount pages and noticed that they are seriously lacking in references. Jin Kariya himself has only 3! I'd add them myself but for whatever reason my computer isn't agreeing with me and freezes whenever I try and edit a page with any worth while amount of text in it. Took me a few tries just to get this message up. Prophet of Sanghelios 11:24, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gosh xD I'm so sorry. I'm so dumb today haha! Just not with it, and I jsut got that message. I didn't mean to. Sorry D: Re: Soul Carnival Hey, I see that you have recently issued a warning about using images from soul carnival. Problem is that the recent episode, episode 271, has recycled animation from soul carnival. I kid you not, I watched the episode raw last night. It's actually horrible how much they have recycled and how obvious it is. So I guess what I am saying is, the screenshots are probably not from Soul Carnival but from episode 371. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if you look close up, the animation from Soul Carnival 2 is more or less the rough animation of 271. I do not know if its just me, but I feel like scenes from Episode 271 are more refined. Manj 05:46, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Fights template Ok, I should have consluted it before atempting any edits since You're an admin. As far I know I was the one who first suggested separate fights articles based on Wookieepedia fight template. For confirmation see Nnoitra talk section. While the articles are generally good the tempates include some oddities. First of all - the outcome generally includes only who won, but other important outcomes are for some reason in casuality section (ex. Ichigo vs. Byakuya and Renji). Secondly, I think that while Combatants are good both as sides or separate individuals, including Cero or Sonido in strenght section looks odd. How can Sonido be strenght? And that's why I think it's beter that Combatants sould be considered as sides (ex. Gotei 13, Aizen's arrancar army, bounts ect.) and strenght should incule individual info of how many fighters at some level are fighting (ex. 2 lieunenat class shinigami - names, 1 espada arrancar -name etc) The last thing are caualities and by casualities I understand those killed, maimed and seriously injuried. Any other info are not important here - esepecially "... is unijured" stuff which is just stupid. And finally, if we took that template from wookiee why should we change the way info is included in it? Okay, this is Bleach wiki and not Wookiee, but why change something that is working good? Nekosama 00:31, 19th May 2010 I read it, but what you mean is that the manga has a good resolution and quality and if I intend to replace it should be a good or better quality than the manga's? That's what you mean right? Hanzō 07:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Article Pages Basically its simple similar to how we hide the manga spoiler text now on the spoiler page. The information will still be there but not taking up so much space outright anymore. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Im not sure. I guess we play it by ear on that. Mostly just those major characters for now. If that would be reasonable on the other pages we could as well. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I did some work on Ichigo's page in regards to the anime only arcs and filling in some needed references. Need some more help. The Soul Society arc needs to be straightened out. The New captain filler arc needs to be straightened out. The Arrancar arc needs to be combed through. The Fake Karakura town needs to be combed through and properly referenced. There are small issues of wording that is out of universe and the use of black cero as oppose to its proper term. Mostly what we need to work on is removing to much detail from the fights or events already placed in fight pages. Currently the arc for the Agent of the Shinigami hasn't been done by the fight pages. So all the extensive work that we appreciate was done by Yyp can stay. But we will eventually have to scale it down after the information is properly set to the fight pages. The same for the Fake Karakura Town when those fight pages are handled as well. Currently the only arc not collapsable yet is the new captain filler arc. The plot section is the only thing that needs to be taken care of and then we are done. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:59, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Image Edits Okay. So where did you get your Bleach 271 unsubbed?Hanzō 07:33, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Uryū's injuries 190px I added this image the his article. Was it what you were looking for? WhiteStrike(talk) 09:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :No Problem! I guess, I didnt understood what you meant but I'm glad that I can still be of some help around here despite not being as active anymore. If there is anything else you need from me don't hesitate to ask I may not be on as much but I visit other wikis and always check my talk pages. WhiteStrike(talk) 09:14, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Deleted May i ask what was wrong with me changing Aizen? The new chapter is out and i merely posted what was on the new chapter about Aizen. Protection 00:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo's eyes Hi, it's me again, Aeron Solo. I kind of noticed that Ichigo's page hasn't been updated for two chapters, so I thought I'd give you a heads up. By the way, that thing about the eyes remaining human when his mask is brought out an extra time? That doesn't happen in the anime. Any idea why that is? Oh yeah, one more thing. In his latest usage of his hollow mask, Ichigo's right ''eye is human, but the other is strange; it doesn't seem to have sclera or iris, but it doesn't ''not have it either. It's almost like his first hollow state's full-hollow eye, know what I mean? Please help Its not fair, I contribute to plots and put information that is needed, making it longer. When I put the right information, I look back, and see that all of my hard work is earased. I use office word to check my grammar, and still, it is earased. What should I do? Morgan silve 21:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve if thats the case in the mean time we shouldnt give rukia high spritual power and say she is seated officer level seated officers have "spritual power not hps edit in light of new info aizen's intellect shoud be changed to geius http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/91349233/9 as aizen mentioned in the current chapter hes smarter then everyone except urahara some of those inculd geuises like toshorio. with that said aizen now has to be a geius im sure you understamd thats why they made you an admin so do the right thing buds because im sick of inacrat info infecting this wikia Re: Images No worries, I kinda rushed adding the images last night anyway so I just copyed the already existing links on the page and just changed the file name and description. I'll remember to pay more attention to the links next time to make sure all the right info is used. Prophet of Sanghelios 00:56, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Addition to and Changes of Sections Tell me, do you have any idea why you blocked the Hollow Ichigo page like the Ichigo Kurosaki page? And why did you also put Ichigo's both Hollow form (first and second/old and new) together? I thought they would be better apart and not together.--Gran Danku 20:58, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo Kurosaki Well after 4 long months I have finished the rest of the referencing on Ichigo's page. In light of that I have unlocked the page and made sure to address the committee on the importance of watching the page and i have asked some of the grammar corner members to make fixing the grammar a top priority. Anything else you think needs done feel free to do or let me know. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article, Picture and Quote of the Month Execuse me, I need some help from you: How am I supposed to feature an article, a picture or a quote? -- Gran Danku 14:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) In-Universe Policy Hello. I brought this up with Salubri, but he wanted me to get you and Yyp's opinion on the matter: In the Abilities section of many, if not all character articles, the term "is shown" is often used to describe instances of the character using the power being explained. I just wanted to know whether or not the use of the term is out-of-universe, since it is referring to the fact that the audience is being "shown" the power by that character in the manga/anime. Mohrpheus 20:12, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yammy pic not sure if you noticed but that Yammmy pic while better quality then the other one is way to small.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:09, June 2, 2010 (UTC)